1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method for infusing material in a substrate using a gas cluster ion beam (GCIB), and more particularly to a method for increasing the penetration depth and dose of material infusion by modifying a surface condition of the substrate prior to the infusion.
2. Description of Related Art
The useful characteristics of semiconductor materials, such as silicon, germanium and gallium arsenide as well as other semiconductors, are contingent upon the purity and crystal structure of the semiconductor material. Dopant atoms incorporated into semiconductor materials for the purpose of altering electrical properties, forming electronic junctions, etc., are often introduced into a semiconductor surface by conventional ion implantation.
During the conventional process of ion implantation, ionized dopant atoms are physically deposited into a crystalline semiconductor material, but it is well known that, in doing so, the crystal lattice of the semiconductor becomes damaged by the implantation process. In order for the implanted dopant atoms to become electrically active within the semiconductor and to restore the desirable crystallinity of the semiconductor, the semiconductor crystal lattice structure must be restored and the implanted dopant atoms must occupy lattice sites within the restored crystal lattice by substitution. Processes typically employed to produce crystal lattice restoration and electrical activation of implanted dopant atoms include elevated temperature thermal annealing, pulsed laser beam annealing and pulsed electron beam annealing.
For some semiconductor products, an important requirement for the introduction of dopants into the semiconductor surface is that the maximum depth to which the dopant has penetrated after completion of the lattice re-crystallization and dopant activation processes must be kept very shallow, often only a few hundred Angstroms or less. By using very low energy conventional ion implantation, such shallow introduction of dopant is feasible by using very low implantation energies on the order of less than 1000 eV or in some cases even less than 200 eV. However, at such low energy, conventional ion implant often suffers from an energy contamination problem. When implanting some dopant, such as boron (B), a channeling effect is unavoidable unless the silicon (Si) lattice is pre-amorphized before dopant implant. In conventional ion implant, this technique is known as pre amorphization implant (PAI). High energy germanium (Ge) is often used for such purpose. The Ge PAI not only helps to prevent channeling but also helps to reduce B diffusion during anneal. But Ge PAI causes implant damage, often referred to as end-of-range damage that can not be corrected by annealing. Such end of range damage results in high leakage current and other negative effect to devices.
Gas-cluster ion beams (GCIB's) are used for etching, cleaning, smoothing, and forming thin films. For purposes of this discussion, gas clusters are nano-sized aggregates of materials that are gaseous under conditions of standard temperature and pressure. Such gas clusters may consist of aggregates including a few to several thousand molecules, or more, that are loosely bound together. The gas clusters can be ionized by electron bombardment, which permits the gas clusters to be formed into directed beams of controllable energy. Such cluster ions each typically carry positive charges given by the product of the magnitude of the electronic charge and an integer greater than or equal to one that represents the charge state of the cluster ion.
The larger sized cluster ions are often the most useful because of their ability to carry substantial energy per cluster ion, while yet having only modest energy per individual molecule. The ion clusters disintegrate on impact with the substrate. Each individual molecule in a particular disintegrated ion cluster carries only a small fraction of the total cluster energy. Consequently, the impact effects of large ion clusters are substantial, but are limited to a very shallow surface region. This makes gas cluster ions effective for a variety of surface modification processes, but without the tendency to produce deeper sub-surface damage that is characteristic of conventional ion beam processing.
Conventional cluster ion sources produce cluster ions having a wide size distribution scaling with the number of molecules in each cluster that may reach several thousand molecules. Clusters of atoms can be formed by the condensation of individual gas atoms (or molecules) during the adiabatic expansion of high pressure gas from a nozzle into a vacuum. A skimmer with a small aperture strips divergent streams from the core of this expanding gas flow to produce a collimated beam of clusters. Neutral clusters of various sizes are produced and held together by weak inter-atomic forces known as Van der Waals forces. This method has been used to produce beams of clusters from a variety of gases, such as helium, neon, argon, krypton, xenon, nitrogen, oxygen, carbon dioxide, sulfur hexafluoride, nitric oxide, nitrous oxide, and mixtures of these gases.
Therefore, one emerging application includes the infusion of a material, such as a dopant, within a very shallow surface region of a substrate or thin film on the substrate using a GCIB. Therein, the amount of material that is infused within the substrate is related to the dose of the GCIB processing, while the penetration depth of the material infusion is related to the energy level of the GCIB processing.